Shoe lace replacement devices are known in the prior art. Such devices come in various types and styles. A popular shoe lace replacement device uses Velcro material. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 to Ginsberg. Many other examples of devices for replacing shoelaces have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,840 to Nardulli discloses a footwear fastener. It uses a zipper as the footwear fastener. The zipper is provided with means to attach the zipper to the shoe eyelet. Such a device has the disadvantage that the user cannot easily tighten or untighten the footwear. Therefore, the user does not have the flexibility of having the footwear as tight or as loose as he wants, at the moment he wants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,545 to Williams shows a different type of shoe fastening device. This device operates very similar to that of a zipper, with the added benefit that it provides for multiple elastic strips with an objective of providing a more comfortable fit. The device, however, does not offer the advantage of tightening or untightening the footwear for desired comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,439 to Gentry discloses a fastener for shoes. It consists of multiple elongated flat strips of an elastic material that are attached to the shoe eyelets. This system utilizes mainly plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,983 to Green shows eyelet clamps for shoes. This device substitutes the shoelaces for an apparatus that joins each pair of corresponding eyelets. This system does not provide the flexibility of tightening or untightening the footwear.
Various types of releasable fasteners are also know. Examples of these are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,413 to Engle discloses a plastic, non-mechanical closing and holding device for fastening together materials. Both cross-sections are made of pliable elastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,220 to Reinsberg discloses a fastener having two strips made of a resilient and flexible plastic. Both strips are made of the same material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,140 to O'Connor discloses a fastening device that connects overlapping parts. It has two parallel, identically shaped, equidistantly spaced ribs made of plastic. A second set of like ribs are pressed to one another creating a fastening device.
Children, the elderly, handicapped and those with medical problems (i.e. arthritis) may have difficulties when tying their conventional shoe laces. An objective of the present invention is to help eliminate this problem by providing an economical and practical shoe lace replacement and fastening device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a simple shoe fastening device that will allow easy tightening and loosening of the shoe while preventing accidental loosening or untying. Another objective of the present invention to allow for an easy way of changing the shoe's appearance such as its color and decoration while maintaining its practicality. The present invention provides for an inexpensive and quick changing of colors and decoration while at the same time maintaining its effectiveness and ease of use.
In accordance with the following description other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description and drawings.